the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Hitoki
Rin Hitoki is an 18 yro Jounin who resides within the Hidden Cloud Village. Personality Rin appears to be genuinely laid-back person who is typically unconcerned. He maintains an air of cockiness, or overconfidence in battle, and rather than focus on the problem at hand, he focues more on ways to solve it. He enjoys being outside and will often be found either reading alone outside in the fresh air, or relaxing. He is very sociable and kind-hearted, and has a special soft spot for those who hold similar backgrounds as him, and or remind him of his deceased family. Other than this he is bold, yet appears to very loyal and is willing to risk it all to achieve his desires. Appearence Rin is your typical young adult. He has deep blue eyes, and well kept, dark brown hair. His visible skin is slightly tan even though his arms and legs are mostly covered by clothing. He wears long sleek black pants, and wears numerous pads across his arms. Wrapped around his neck is a light gray scarf, which he wears as an infiinity scarf. He proudly adorns Kumogakure's vest over his chest, and their headband, strapped tightly around his forehead, portraying their symbolic clouds. Other than this he typically wears a cocky smirk across his face, and keeps his right hand in his pocket, while his left remains still at his side at all times. Background Rin was born and raised in Sunagakure no Sato. He lived in the projects of the village, in a poor family near the outskirts of the village. Never seeming to have enough money around, Rin and his brother, Moji, lived day to day on scare bit of rations they could gather or steal. No longer able to handle the pressure of watching his family slowly dwindle apart, his Father had began secretly accepting loans from numerous sources throughout the village. It had bought them some time, and kept Rin and his brother Moji alive, but soon their good fortune had ran out, and it was time to repay for the borrowed money. Unable to repay his debt, the loaners decided they would take justice into their own hands. Infuriated they mercilessly killed Rin's mother and father right before his eyes, leaving the two boys behind to watch as their parents bled slowly to death. Unable to help they stood in horror as their parents drew their last breathes. Never wanting to feel completly useless or unable to aide those he cared about again, several weeks latter, Rin enrolled into the academy, and began to train feverishly alongside his brother Moji to graduate. Together the two of them graduated top of their class, driven only by the memories of their horrofic past. Life without a family to fall back on was rough for the two, but as time went on their life was slowly consumed by missions and their thoughts became elsewhere. In the year 315 a Chunin Exams had been declared. Driven by their desire to be useful the two boys trained tiredlessly together, and overcame the harshest of challenges to achieve their dream. In a squad of only two the two entered the exams together. The battle was fierce, and once more the two boys were introduced to death and sorrow as they watched their comrades mercilessly kill one another without care. It was utterly disgusting, but this was the world they had grew up in, and they were use to the disgust. Some broke down, while others were killed, but through it all somehow they were able to stumble upon a scroll. Wounded, and battered the two approach it with caution. Moji went ahead first, and despite Rin's warnings procceeded to grip the scroll, and remove it from the patch of grass. In an instant an explosion sounds through the air, consuming Moji, and leaving Rin blown unconcious. When he awoke he discovered his brother's remans near the center of the radius. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, He wanted to scream, but something had stolen his breath. He wanted to curse, but something held back his tongue. All he could was stand there, and watch his brother's lifeless body, or atleast what was left of it, lie there motionlessly in a puddle of his own blood. Left in utter shock Rin took the scroll, and procceeded to the next round, alone. Arc 1 Now a full-fledged Chunin, Rin spent his time instructing fellow shinobi in the academy, and excelling in the medical arts. He had eventually earned himself a reputation amongst his village, and had risen through the ranks to become his village's Chunin Commander. Not long afterwards Sunagakure fell victim to raiders, and was destroyed. Losing his family for the third time was hard, but this time he wasn't alone. Instead he traveled blindly with a girl by the name Trina Bloud to discover ancient artifacts known as the Kyoto Lyoko Pieces. The legend sounded unreal, but he enjoyed the companionship, and searched alongside her. To his dismay, and suprise, they discovered one of the pieces, and within time were able two of the three; however they reluctantly gave them to the Mizukage. Having fufilled their goal, and gathered all three pieces in one location, Rin, and Trina decided to travel the world together, and visited numerous locations. They explored the ruins of the Earth Country, the trecherous moutains of the Lightning Country, and even the dusty caverns of the Fire Country, but ultimatley resided in Amegakure for the next three years. Arc 2 Category:Characters